veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Azazel/BackgroundTrivia
Lore Part of the demons, Azazel has been warped through dimensions. He serves his Lord "Your Malevolence" Monde. Years ago, he was part of a cult that had deeply studied different magics and believed in the occult. Reading through entire libraries, he seemed to have found immense arcane power hidden deep under the grass of a magical forest. A cave led deep down to his find. Azazel couragely went in alone, simply to prevent harm from the rest of his group that had sought such power. Or, just so that he doesn't have to share. His childish behavior however was not stopped as he entered and soon would change his entire life. With various spells, Azazel had been attempting to summon the slumbering might, but it all failed. As he was about to leave, the earth shook. He lifted his hood, turned around, and the last thing he saw with his human eyes was a green flash. As he woke up on the ground, he had been in an entirely different world and an entirely different body. It was no longer human. He had lost his face, his bones, flesh, skin, everything. It was just a mass of green, glowing magic. It appears his power was best off not being shared after all. Soon, he leaves the cave and finds himself near a castle. With nowhere else to go, he enters... Nothing else is known about how Lord Monde had made him do his bidding. Nowadays, he wrecks havoc and bends reality, warps space-time, and confuses the poor lost souls with his wide array of arcane, ethereal or even plasmatic magic. He freely follows his Lord's orders and never declines. Azazel greatly enjoys amusing the Lord by making the poor mortals suffer and despair. And he won't stop for a long, long time. :"Pain and confusion are medicines best taken agonizingly slowly..." — Azazel Changelog **Damage increased from to **Range increased from 800 to 1200 * **The damage is now dealt on the explosion, rather than on cast **Explosion slow increased from % to % 23/06/2015 * **Now also grants up to ability power}} as health decreases * reworked **Can no longer be reactivated **Damage increased from to **Mana cost increased from to **Projectile speed reduced from 1600 to 800 27/10/2014 *Added * **Intelligence per 4% missing health reduced from to * **Now cost 10% of maximum mana per second in addition to the current cost }} Replaced Abilities Azazel fires a fast projectile in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it touches. |leveling = |description2 = While the projectile is in flight, Azazel might reactivate the ability at the cost of more mana, reducing the projectile speed by 50% but doubling its damage. |leveling2 = |range = 800 |cooldown = 4 |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Trivia *Azazel's fun name is Gargamel. *Azazel is the first hero to have an actual lore upon acceptance. *Azazel lacks any way of interruping a channeled ability, he shares this trait with and .